Seven Drabbles for Britin
by aprilhope
Summary: Just a collection of seven 100 word drabbles I did for BJ... They kind of go in order and are mostly selfexplanatory.  Flicker is for the prombashing.  Returned is Jennifer's POV.  Curtain is about Brian.


Shower

It surprised me. But when we shower together, we don't always fuck.

First time, I thought something was wrong. No push against the tile. I moved to kneel, arms held me standing. If he was mad at me, why were his hands running soap over my body so… sweetly?

I followed, and we washed each other. Touching sensitive places, just to touch. Steam-slicked skin not wasted.

Work loomed. Class beckoned. He toweled me, answering my unasked question.

"Sometimes a shower's just a shower, Sunshine."

No. I know what a fuck-free shared shower means in Brian's case.

He _so_ loves me.

xxx

Definition

"What are you doing?"

"Looking up a word."

"There's a word you don't know, Mr. 1500?"

"'_Catamite.'_ It was in a note someone put in my… new, _non-burned_ locker."

"Let me see."

"Here it is… _'a boy kept by a sodomite.'_"

"…… I'm guessing you don't need to look up _that_ definition. Here's a hint… You'll find my picture."

"They said they're praying for my soul."

"I didn't know my mother was haunting high schools now."

"They were almost… nice."

"He says as they condemn him to hell."

"Brian."

"Fuck 'em. Promise me, Justin… Never let them win."

"I promise."

xxx

Flicker

_Beautiful man…_

I can't see you clearly. But I can still feel the tightening in my gut when you appeared. You were more than I had let myself dream.

_Tendril the heart remembers…_

Curls around my consciousness. The blink, smile, take of breath you couldn't hide. Even not knowing you'd come, I'd wanted to be breathtaking for you.

_Flicker of a dance…_

Flying. Falling. Your eyes more colors than usual. More… everything. Holding me as close as your arms.

_Then only the smell of red…_

Darkness. Weightless. The air choked with violence. Your tears sweeten my blood. I fade away.

xxx

Returned

I asked Brian to leave my son alone. Indirectly or not, he was why I'd almost lost Justin. I wasn't being unreasonable.

But Justin was still lost… broken… and I couldn't fix him. Cookies and milk couldn't balm the bully's teasing. Band-aids wouldn't heal the hurt. He was a man.

His trust had come closest to dying. His anger burned us both. Only one person could reach him.

I asked Brian to take my son…

When next I saw Justin, he apologized. Hugged me. His beautiful light was back.

Brian took my son… kept him… yet returned him to me.

xxx

Curtain

Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain.  
Don't see all he does for you.  
Don't look. Sex in public is one thing. Letting you see his heart does beat, does bleed, is another. He'll hide.  
And the curtain may take the shape of writhing bodies and willing mouths… or forced highs meeting low expectations. You'll roll your eyes and he'll feel safe. Soul still a secret. Perpetual immaturity the perfect cover.  
Don't see beyond and recognize his pain… honor… or mortality.  
Let him continue pulling invisible strings. Worshipped hero and maligned villain in one.

He is the Wizard.

xxx

Golden

"What the fuck flowers did I just agree to? Golden…?"

"Gardenias."

"From China?"

"The Xishuangbanna Mountains."

"Where did you even hear about…?"

"Ben."

"I should have known. Think I'll send ZB the bill."

"Brian, I don't _have_ to have them… if it's too much…"

"Justin, I'm kidding. It is too much, and that's why we have to have them. I'll pick every last fucking flower off the crazy-name mountain myself to make you happy."

"Paying for them's fine."

"What's that legend?"

"If your lover breathes them, he'll love you forever."

"Too late."

"Sweet." (kiss……)

"You meant me, right?"

"Shut up."

xxx

Credential

"Boyfriend"… Too high school, even when he was in high school. Especially then.  
"Lover"… Sounds generic, though with him it never was.  
"Guy I Fuck More Than Once"… Just too damn long.  
"Partner"… I like what it implies, but it's so _fucking _PC.

So I summoned the power of my remaining ball until I could call him "Husband."  
"Wife," rarely. "Ball and chain," occasionally.  
"Sunshine"… Still classic.  
His name… loudest and most frequently in bed.

Justin loves me. The world loves Justin. For him, it gives me chances I probably don't deserve.  
He's everything. But call him my "human credential."

By AHS


End file.
